Broken Angel
by Yemiie
Summary: [CHAP 3 UPDATE]"Aku ingin dia menjauhiku. aku tidak mau membuatnya menderita kalau aku pergi suata saat nanti" -JWW "Tapi aku mencintaimu, tulus. Tanpa syarat. Selamanya." -KMG [Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo. Meanie. All mem SVT. GS for Uke! Typo(s)]. RnR Juseyoo
1. Broken Angel prolog

BROKEN ANGEL

Cast: Jeon Wonwoo x Kim Mingyu, and other.

Genre: Sad, Romance, Drama, dll.

Warning: GS for uke, typos,dll.

Disclaimer: All mem svt milik pledis dan orang tua mereka.

Broken Angel cr. Lulu Millati

.

.

.

Prolog

.

.

.

Aku sekarat.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan.

Semua orang beranggapan aku hidup bahagia dan menyenangkan. Aku memiliki segalanya bak putri, seperti kecantikan fisik, kekayaan, dan otak yang cerdas. Tapi kenyataannya, aku tidak seperti putri-putri layaknya cerita dongeng anak-anak yang sering dibacakan oleh ibu mereka. Aku sama sekali tidak bahagia dengan hidupku.

Setelah aku divonis memiliki waktu yang tak lama lagi. Aku sadar apa yang kumiliki tidak ada gunanya. Aku hanya ingin memilik satu di dunia ini, yaitu kasih sayang.

Apa gunanya memiliki semua yang ingin dimiliki oleh orang luar sana kalau tidak pernah mendapatkan kasing sayang, bahkan dari orang tua sendiri. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan apa yang mereka miliki sehingga membuat mereka lupa akan anak satu-satunya. Kupikir aku bukan benar-benar anak mereka. Haha, karena sejak kecil aku di besarkan oleh pengasuh bukan orang tuaku sendiri. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini di karenakan sibuk dengan urusan mereka.

.

.

.

Aku sekarat.

Dan aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

Sejak mengetahui hidupku sudah tidak lama lagi di dunia ini. Aku mencoba membuat duniaku sendiri. Ya dunia baru. Sebuah dunia yang hanya ku miliki sendiri. Sebuah dunia yang bebas dari kemunafikan, kekerasan, dan kepedihan. Sebuah dunia yang tak terjamah oleh peradapan.

Di detik-detik terakhirku ini, aku tak tahu harus kemana. Aku hanya meminta agar orang-orang yang kusayangi menemaniku, sebelum nafasku berhenti berhembus, sebelum darahku berhenti mengalir, sebelum nadiku berhenti, dan jantungku berhenti berdetak. Aku ingin mereka semua tahu, bahwa aku menyayangi mereka. Sampai kapanpun. Sampai aku mati pun, aku selalu menyayangi mereka.

Terakhir, kelak jika aku telah menjadi bidadari di surga, aku akan memohon pada Tuhan utnuk menjaga mereka, orang-orang yang kusayangi dan menyayangiku dengan setulus hati. Karena aku benar-benar menyayangi mereka, dengan setulus hati. Karena aku tak bisa bersama mereka dalam waktu yang lama.

Karna kini aku sekarat.

Dan akulah bidadari yang terluka...

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

* * *

Annyeong yeorobun^^

Ini ff remake dari novel dengan judul yang sama karya Lulu Millati. Semoga kalian suka walaupun ini hanya ff remake. Aku hanya ingin berbagi novel fav aku dengan cast nya mem svt ^^

Kritik dan saran aku terimaa ^^

Jadi, RnR juseyo~


	2. Broken Angel Chapter 1

BROKEN ANGEL

Cast: Jeon Wonwoo x Kim Mingyu, and other.

Genre: Sad, Romance, Drama, dll.

Warning: GS for uke, typos,dll.

Disclaimer: All mem svt milik pledis dan orang tua mereka.

Broken Angel cr. Lulu Millati

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Empat orang pemuda paling tampan dan paling keren itu serentak terbahak ketika orang yang bernama _Boo Seungkwan_ yang notabene nya mempuyai pipi chubby dan badnnya sedikit berisi itu lewat di depan mereka. Suara tawa yang digunakan untuk mengolok-olok orang lain itu dianggap sangat merdu oleh para gadis yang berdiam di sekitar kotidor depan kelas 2-A Pledis Senior High School. Para gadis yang tergila-gila dengan ketampanan para pemuda itu menatap mereka dengan tatapan memuja.

Empat orang pemuda tadi yang terdiri dari _Kim Mingyu_ , _Kwon Soonyoung_ , _Chew Hansol_ , dan _Wen Junhui_ itu sejak petama kali muncul di sekolah ini memang cukup menyedot perhatian seisi sekolah –mulai dari para guru, karyawan, OB sekolah dan terutama murid-murid penjuru sekolah ini khususnya para gadis.

Pasalnya, bukan hanya karena ketampanan mereka yang membuat mereka terkenal, tapi karena keonaran-keoaran yang sering mereka perbuat di sekolah. Selalu ada saja ulah yang mereka membuat seisi sekolah gempar. Mulai dari membolos pelajaran, bernyanyi keras menggunakan _microfon_ sekolah, mengecat tembok sekolah dengan beragam warna dan membuat grafiti, hingga menjahili guru-guru dan murid-murid yeoja tentunya. Semua itu membuat pihak sekolah kewalahan menghadapi mereka.

Namun, siapa yang berani berhadapan dengan seorang Kim Mingyu? Sosok yang mungkin paling ditakuti di Pledis Senior High School ini. Bukan karena dia memiliki kekuatan super layaknya di film-film terkenal itu. Bukan pula karena dia memiliki ilmu sihir layaknya di film Harry Potter. Tetapi Mingyu adalah anak tunggal dari pemilik sekolahan paling bergengsi di Seoul ini.

Dan pagi ini, pemuda paling tampan dan keren itu kembali memimpin keributan di depan koridor kelas 2-A. Baginya, tiada hari tanpa membuat onar. Ia memang pantas di sebut sebagai _troublemaker_. Kali ini, yang menjadi sasaran mereka adalah Boo Seungkwan. Tanpa belas kasian, Mingyu dan teman-temannya mengejek yeoja berpipi chubby tersebut.

" _Omo_! Ada gadis seksi!" teriak Mingyu mengomentari Seungkwan. "Yaa! Chew Hansol! Ini ada Seungkwan. Bukannya kau kemarin berkata bahwa kau menyukainya?" lanjut Mingyu.

" _Mwoo_?!" Chew Hansol anak seorang pengusaha resort terbesar di Korea Selatan, membelalakan matanya. "Aku? Aku menyukai dia? _Ya_?! Mana mungkin aku menyukai karung beras?!" /mianhae seungkwaniee t.t. Dikeroyok fansnya seungkwan XD/

Mendengar respon Hansol, mereka serentak tertawa terbahak-bahak "HAHAHAHA..."

"Tapi," celetuk Kwon Soonyoung tiba-tiba. "Kalau berkencan dengan dia, asyik juga... da untungnya, tahu! Bila ada peluru nyasar, kita bisa besembunyi di belakang tubuhnya."

"HAHAHAHA..." mereka kembali terbahak-bahak.

Boo Seungkwan mendengar dengan jelas ucapan mereka itu segera mempercepat langkahnya itu menuju ke kelasnya. Dadanya terasa sesak, tidak terima dengan hinaan mereka. Telinganya panas, da matanya terasa perih karena menahan keras air mata yang ingin keluar. Ia benar-enar sakit hati ata hinaan itu.

Tapi, siapa berani berurusan dengan anak tunggal pemilik sekolah itu? Bisa-bisa, ia dikeluarkan jika melawan Kim Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat sekolah, Boo Seungkwan membawa tubuhnya berlari kembali ke dalam kelas 2-A. Di dalam kelas itu hanya ada seorang gadis yang tengah menunduk membaca bukunya. Namun, Seungkwan tak mempedulikannya. Ia menghambur masuk ke dalam kelas berjalan menuju bangku sebelah gadis itu dan menelungkupkan kepalanya ke meja sambil terisak.

Hari ini, kedua kalinya ia di perolok oleh pemuda-pemuda tersebut di depan murid-murid sekolahan ini. Ia sakit hati! Ia tidak terima!. Seugkwan tidak tahan lagi. Ia harus balas dendam!

Gadis yang sedari tadi membaca buku tebalnya itu akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya melihat Seungkwan yang berada di sebelahnya sedang terisak karena menangis. Dengan suara dingin gadis itu bertanya "Kenapa kau menangis?"

Seungkwan langsung berhenti terisak dan langsung menghadap ke arah gadis manis yang jarang sekali tersenyum itu dan menatapnya. Angelina Jeon alias Jeon Wonwoo, gadis cantik nan manis yang sering mengingatkan Seungkwan pada sosok _Angel_ (bidadari) di buku cerita yang pernah ia dengar dari neneknya dulu. Tapi kenyataanya, Wonwoo tidak bisa di bilang mirip seperti cerita neneknya itu. Dari penampilan Wonwoo yang terlalu tomboy itu ia tidak bisa disebut sebagai bidadari meskipun ia secantik bidadari.

Seketika Boo Seungkwan berfikir menghadap Wonwoo. Hmm... Jeon Wonwoo... Gadis cantik dan tomboy itu pasti bisa membantunya membalas sakit hatinya. Ia cerda, cantik, dan dingin. Pasti bisa membantunya memberi ide untuk membalas dendam dengan cara yang elegan, efektif, dan tepat sasaran.

"Ya! Jeon Wonwoo... Tidak tahukah kau, hatiku saat ini benar-benar sakit! Sangat sakit..."

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Wonwoo dingin. "Lagipula itu bukan urusanku." Lanjutnya.

"Begitu?" Seungkwan bangkit dari kursinya melipat tangannya di depan dadanya sambil mendengus. "Kau selalu sibuk dengan duniamu, sehingga teman sendiri pun kau lupakan. Kau benar-benar tidak punya hati Wonwoo-ya!"

Wonwoo terdian sesaat, lalu mendesah danbertanya, "Ada yang berurusan denganmu?"

Seungkwan tersenyum dan kembali duduk menghadap Wonwoo. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Mingyu dan teman-temannya itu?!" Tangis Seungkwan kemudian kembali pecah ketika ia menceritakan kejadian yang menimpanya kepada Wonwoo.

Seperti dugaannya, Jeon Wonwoo itu tidak bereaksi. Wajahnya terlihat datar. Ia lalu kembali menunduk dan melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat terhenti itu,. Ya membaca kekasihnya (read: buku).

"Jeon Wonwoo!" teriak Seungkwan. "Mana rasa setia kawanmu?!"

Wonwoo tetap tidak bergeming. Seungkwan akhirnya jengkel. Direbut buku Wonwoo. Ia baca judulnya sekilas _The Alchemist_. Wonwoo baru bereaksi ketika bukunya dilempar begitu saja ke lantai oleh Seungkwan. "Kau benar-benar tidak punya hati. Tidak punya belas kasiahan sedikitpun... Kau ini sudah mati rasa tahu! Tidak maukah kau sedikit perhatian terhadap penderitaan teman mu sendiri Wonwoo?!"

"Ya! Boo Seungkwan! Kau jangan membuatku marah. Ini buku favoriteku pabo?!" bentak Wonwoo.

"Kau yang membuatku marah!"

"Aku? Kenapa Aku?!"

"Aku sedang sakit hati karena dihina Kim Mingyu dan teman-temannya. Tak bisakah kau menolongku?" balas Seugkwan. "Dihina?" Wonwoo memungut bukunya kembali. "Mereka punya mulut, dan kau juga. Balas saja dengan hinaan juga!" kata Wonwoo sebelum ia kembali dengan kegiatannya membacanya itu hhh~

Seungkwan terdiam sesaat, kemudian memasang tampang melas. "Mereka benar-benar keterlaluan. Aku mohon... Aku temanmu Wonwoo-ya. Kau juga sering meminjam buku catatanku. Kenapa kau tak mau menolongku?"

Jeon Wonwoo mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh. "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Menceburkan mereka ke kolam depan sekolah? Melempar mereka ke kandang harimu Siberia? Atau menaruh ular ke dalam celana mereka?". Seungkwan membelalakkan matanya, gembira membayangkan Mingyu dan teman-temannya itu basah kuyub tercebur ke dalam kolam depan sekolah yang dalamnya satu meter itu, dan sementara dirinya tertawa terbahak-bahak dari gerbang sekolah. Uwaaahh... pasti menyenangkan!

"Usulmu bagus sekali. Aku setuju. Ayo, aku sangat sangat sangat mendukungmu!" serunya antusias. "Termasuk mendukungku untuk masuk penjara?" ucap Wonwoo sinis sambil berlalu keluar kelas. Seungkwan buru-buru megejarnya. Ditariknya lengan gadis itu kuat-kuat.

"Ya! Kau mau ke mana?"

"Perpustakaan!" sentak Wonwoo. "Tidak boleh... Bantu aku dulu Wonwoo-yaa~" rengek Seungkwan.

"Shireoo!"

"Waee?"

"Ya! Dengar, Boo Seungkwan Ahgassi! Aku sedang sibuk menyiapkan sepuluh ulangan susulan yang tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Jadi, aku benar-benar tidak sempat mengurus masalah picisan seperti itu!" ketus Wonwoo.

"Siapa suruh kau bolos sekolah selama dua minggu. Saat ujian pula!" Omel Seungkwan. Wonwoo tidak menghiraukannya. "Baiklah, kalau kau memang tidak mau membantu. Dasar tidak punya rasa setia kawan!" sentak Seungkwan.

Jeon Wonwoo tertegun. Ada sebentuk muatan yang ingin segera ia semburkan terkait konsep kesetiakawanan, namun buru-buru ia tahan. Tidak, tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh tahu tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Meskipun orang itu adalah Seungkwan, satu-satunya murid yang mau berteman dengannya di sekolah ini.

"Oke," desah Wonwoo akhirnya. "Aku akan temui Kim Mingyu dan teman-temannya itu"

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

* * *

.

.

.

Mind to RnR?


	3. Broken Angel Chapter 2

BROKEN ANGEL

Cast: Jeon Wonwoo x Kim Mingyu, and other.

Genre: Sad, Romance, Drama, dll.

Warning: GS for uke, typos,dll.

Disclaimer: All mem svt milik pledis dan orang tua mereka.

Broken Angel cr. Lulu Millati

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu tertegun ketka gadis cantik dan tomboy itu menghampiri mejanya di kantin sekolah dengan wajah garangnya itu. Sejujurnya, Mingyu sering berandai-andai suatu saat ia bisa berkencan dengan gadis cantik itu. Wonwoo memang sangat menarik, mirip dengan seorang bidadari jelita dalam khayalannya. Namun, gadis itu benar-benar jutek dan dingin. Dan sekarang, tanpa ada angin dan hujan, mendadak gadis itu melabraknya.

"Kau ingin dihajar di bagian mana?" tanya Wonwoo _to the point_ sambil mentap Mingyu dengan tatapan yang mungkin mampu meruntuhkan Seoul Tower.

"A-apa ma-maksud mu?" Mingyu tergagap.

"Ini maksudku..." _Plaakkk!_

Tiba-tiba tangan Wonwoo yang lembut melayang keras di pipi kiri Mingyu. Semua yang ada di kantin tertegun menyaksikan mereka dengan tatapan tertahan.

"Yaa! APA-APAAN KAU INI?!" bentak Mingyu menahan marah.

"Hadiah utnuk laki-laki yang bermulut wanita!" bentak Wonwoo galak

Beberapa pukulan gencar khas seorang ahli _taekwondo_ penyandang sabuk hitam menghujati wajah Mingyu yang hanya bisa terkaget-kaget.

"Yaa! Berhenti!... Yaa! Tolong... Apa-apaan gadis gila ini?!" Mingyu berteriak panik.

Tetapi, tiga temannya –Hansol, Soonyoung dan Jun– bukannya menolong malah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya. Mereka menganggap Mingyu hanya bermain-main membiarkan gadis itu memukulnya. Namun, ketika tatapan Wonwoo tertuju kepada mereke bertiga, mendadak mereka berhenti tertawa.

"Kalian juga ingin mendapat bagian?" Wonwoo meraih segelas air yang ada di atas meja, dengan gerakan cepat ia menyiramkannya tepat ke wajah ketiga teman Mingyu.

"Yaaaa... Kenapa kau ini?!"

"Yaoja gila?!"

"Apa salah kami padamu?!"

"Huh..." Wonwoo mendengus sinis. "Selamat menikmati hadiah dari Boo Seungkwan. Mian, aku memang tidak punya urusan apa-apa dengan kalian selain pesan dari Seungkwan, gadis yang tersakiti karena hinaan kalian. Sekarang, kalian harus menjaga sikap dengan Seungkwan. Aku memeberi kalian waktu sampai bel pulang sekolah nanti untuk meminta maaf padanya! Kalau tidak, aku tak akan segan-segan menyeburkan kalian ke kolam depan sekolah, agar kalian menjadi objek tontonan para gadis idiot yang tergila-gila pada kalian mengerti?!"

Ia lalu melemparkan tatapan sinis kepada gadis-gadis yang tercengang menyaksikan adegan ini. Lalu, tanpa komentar apa-apa lagi, Jeon Wonwoo pergi berjalan dengan tenang meninggalkan kantin.

"Yeoja gilaa! Teriak Jun kesal.

"Kita harus lapor ke kepala sekolah, agar dia dikeluarkan!" usul Soonyoung.

"Andwaee!" sergah Mingyu cepat. Ketiga temannya itu langsung menatapnya heran. "Jangan lapor ke kepala sekolah atau guru. Mau ditaruh di mana muka kita? Empat orang laki-laki dilabrak oleh seorang wanita... itu angat memalukan! Lagipula, Appa Wonwoo juga merupakan orng yang berpengaruh besar –memberi sumbangan besar pada sekolah."

"Kau benar, ini sangat memalukan." Hansol menimpali. Mingyu kemudian menatap orang-orang yang ada di kantin. "Ya... Kalian semua! Jangan beritahu teman-teman kalian mengenai hal ini. Mengerti? Aku tidak ingin masalah ini tersebar ke seisi sekolah. Lihat saja, aku hafal wajah-wajah kalian yang menyaksikan. Kalau sampai ada orang selain kalian yang tahu, itu berarti kalian menbocorkan kejadian ini. Ya! Kalian mengerti tidak?!"

Semua orang di kantin mengangguk takut.

Lalu, sambil memegangi pipinya yang terasa masih panas, Mingyu mengajak teman-temannya kembali ke kelas. Meskipun mereka sekelas dengan Wonwoo dan Seungkwan, tapi rasanya terus berada di kantin setelah apa yang barusan menimpanya dan teman-temannya itu adalah hal yang memalukan.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas, keempat pemuda tampan itu terus berdebat apakah mereka perlu meminta maaf kepada Seungkwan atau tidak. Sejujurnya mereka malu dan gengsi untuk meminta maaf, tapi Mingyu mengusulkan agar mereka melakukan saja apa yang disuruh oleh Wonwoo, dari pada gadis itu memperlakukan mereka lebih parah lagi.

Akhirnya setelah tiba di kelas, mereka benar-benar meminta maaf pada Seungkwan. Dari tempat duduknya, Wonwoo memperhatikan mereka dengan tanpa ekspresi. Lalu, setelah keempat pemuda itu duduk di tempat masing-masing, Wonwoo kembali menekuri bukunya seperti biasa, seolah tidak pedui pada apa pun yang terjadi di dunia ini.

Karena sebentar lagi ia memang akan pergi dari dunia ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara motor trail yang berkoar-koar itu sungguh membuat bising tempat parkir area sekolah PSHS (Pledis Senior High School).

Gwang Soo Ahjussi, penjaga gerbang di sekolah elit itu sesaat terbangkit setelah mendengar suara motor trail, ia bangkit melihat ke arah parkiran. Dahinya yang belum keriput itu berkerut melihat seorang gadis yang sedang menarik gas motor trailnya.

"Jeon Wonwoo..." gumamnya seraya menatap gadis yang kini melajukan motornya ke arah gerbang sekolah. Rambut hitam panjang yang ia masukkan ke dalam jaket kulit hitamnya, helm, dan sarung tangan khas pembalap, sepatu boot, ransel...semuanya berunsur _macho_. Gadis itu bahkan telah mengganti roknya dengan celana panjang.

Gwang Soo ahjussi tentu tahu siapa murid itu. Tentu saja selain empat pemuda tampan itu –Mingyu dkk–, Jeon Wonwoo adalah orang selanjutnya yang terkenal di Pledis Senior High School. Bagaimana tidak terkenal, Appa Wonwoo adalah pengusaha kaya di Seoul yang sering bolak-balik keluar negeri hanya untuk urusan bisnis saja. Sementara Eomma Wonwoo yang berdarah Blesteran itu adalah seorang seniman terkenal yang memutuskan untuk tinggal di London di sanggar lukisannya yang mendunia.

Bahkan harga satu lukisan Eomma Wonwoo bisa sampai sama besarnya gaji seluruh guru yang ada di PSHS selama lima tahun. Sang penjaga gerbang sekolah itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala, membayangkan ada orang yang begitu sinting menghamburkan uang sebanyak itu hanya untuk membeli sebuah lukisan.

Sementara itu, tanpa peduli dengan penjaga gerbang sekolahnya, Jeon Wonwoo memacu motor trail kesayangannya sekencang-kencangnya, menyusuri jalan rindang di kompleks perkantoran yang serba megah. Ketika kemudian ia bertemu dengan jalanan kota Seoul yang cukup ramai, ia pun dengan lincah berzig-zag di antara kedaraan-kendaraan lainnya.

"Namaku, Angelina Jeon...!" desisnya seraya mempercepat laju kendaraannya –sebuah trail yang telah dimodifikasi dan dirancang khusus untuk seorang pembalap perempuan– Speedometer telah menujukkan angka 90 km/jam, ukuran yang fantastis untuk seorang pengendara motor –gadis, dan masih muda, pula!– di tengah arena jalanan yang lumayan padat itu.

"Kenapa... kenapa aku hidup seperti ini..?!" Ia berteriak di tengah terpaan angin jalan, memuntahkan kegundahan yang mendesak dadanya.

"KENAPAA...?!" Ia berteriak sekali lagi, dengan menambah kecepatan laju motornya bahkan ia tak peduli dengan keselamatannya.

Jalanan adalah ekspresi kebebasannya. Di luar dari itu adalah keletihan, kemunafikan, kegundahan... bahkan kepedihan akan sakitnya yang mendalam –secara fisik maupun mental.

Angelina Jeon alias Jeon Wonwoo, adalah seorang gadis yang sebentar lagi akan merayakan ulang tahunnya –yang ke 18th– itupun kalau memang usianya bisa sampai ke 18 tahun.

Jeon Wonwoo, apabila ia mendaftar sebagai model, desainer mana yang akan tak terpana melihak sosoknya. Ia langsing dan tinggi. Lebih dari itu, ia sangat cantik jelita bak _Princess_. Tulang pipinya yang jarang digunakan untuk tersenyum, dan lekukan di dagunya seakan memperlihatkan kekerasan hatinya. Seandainya Wonwoo mau berdandan sedikit dan sering-sering tersenyum, semua lelaki pasti akan tergila-gila padanya.

Joen Wonwoo adalah gadis yang memiliki segalanya. Appanya membanjirinya dengan segala fasilitas khas anak muda metropolis. Dengan uang sakunya yang menumpuk, ia bisa membeli apapun yang ia suka dan barang-barang mewah yang terpajang di kota ini –tentu saja jika ia mau.

Tapi, Jeon Wonwoo adalah topan badai yang tak pernah mau berdamai dengan kenyataan. Dunianya yang senyap –meskipun terbentang di tengah keramaian– selalu tak mampu menjinakkan hatinya.

Maka ia pun memilih bersahabat dengan alam. Dengan debu, rumput, air, angin, gunung, dan pepohonan. Karena mnurutnya, mereka memiliki ketulusan. Terbebas dari kemunafikan.

Jeon Wonwoo terus memacu motornya yang kini berada di Jembatan Yonghwa yang terbentang di atas Sungai Han. Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang hangat turun dari hidungnya, mengalir ke bibir atasnya –ya, darah segar. Ia memberhenikan laju motornya.

" _I'm a broken angel..._ " Ia melirih. Frustasi.

Ia adalah Angelina Jeon alias Jeon Wonwoo, seorang gadis remaja yang, dengan uang sakunya, bisa membuat dokter rumah sakit menutup mulut, merahasiakan penyakit yang dideritanya dari kedua orang tuanya.

Ia adalah Angelina Jeon, seorang bidadari yang terluka.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

Mind to RnR?


	4. Broken Angel Chapter 3

BROKEN ANGEL

Cast: Jeon Wonwoo x Kim Mingyu, and other.

Genre: Sad, Romance, Drama, dll.

Warning: GS for uke, typos,dll.

Disclaimer: All mem svt milik pledis dan orang tua mereka.

Broken Angel cr. Lulu Millati

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Jeon Wonwoo berjalan memasuki ruang kelas 2-A dengan santai. Jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.50 KST. Sepuluh menit lagi bel akan berbunyi. Kelas sudah penuh. Dan Mingyu dkk itu sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama beberapa gadis –fans– mereka di kelas. Sedangkan Seungkwan dan beberapa teman lainnya sedang asyik membicarakan sesuatu.

Wonwoo berjalan ke tempat duduknya di paling belakang. Sebelum ia duduk, ia sempat menghampiri Seungkwan untuk meminjam buku catatan Matematika, karena hari ini Wonwoo akan mengikuti ulangan susulan. Setelah menerima buku catatan itu, Wonwoo duduk di bangkunya sambil melempar tatapan sinis ke arah Mingyu dkk dan para fansnya.

Tatapan itu sekilas sempat tertangkap oleh Mingyu yang ternyata sejak gadis itu baru masuk, ia memperhatikannya. Ada rasa penasaran setengah mati terhadap gadis jelita pujaan hatinya itu, namun ia pendam dalam-dalam.

Setelah membuka catatan Seungkwan, Wonwoo larut dalam angka-angka di catatan Matematika itu yang membuatnya hampir mati bosan. Sekilas ia mendengar percakapan yang dibicarakan oleh Seungkwan dan beberapa teman lainnya. Mereka membicarakan tentang pengambilan rapor tiga hari lagi, lalu berlanjut ke pesta ulang tahun sekolah yang akan diadakan seminggu lagi. "Kira-kira, siapa ya yang nanti akan menjadi _The Prince_ dan _The Princess_ tahun ini?" tanya Seungwan menoleh kebelakang.

Hong Jisoo, teman sebangkunya menjawab, "Kalau _The Prince,_ mungkin saja sama seperti tahun kemarin."

"Aiisshhh... Si Mingyu itu? Jangan sampai! Aku tak rela..."

"Tapi itu benar. Mingyu banyak pendukungnya. Dia pasti akan menang." Jawab Jihoon yang duduk di sebelah Seungkwan –namun sedang menghadap ke arah mereka –menimpali.

"Aigoo~ Apa tidak ada lelaki tampan yang berhati baik di dunia ini?" Seungkwan mengeluh.

Belum sempat ada yang meresponnya, tiba-tiba Mingyu berteriak dari tempat duduknya. "Heii Chungeudeul ! kalian tahu kan, di acara pesta ulang tahun sekolah nanti akan ada pemilihan _The Prince and The Princess_? Kalian semua sudah tahu bukan, siapa yang paling pantas menjadi _The Prince_?"

"Tentuu!" Pekik Jeonghan, gadis genit berambut sebahu itu yang selalu berusaha menempel ke mana pun Mingyu dkk pergi. "Apa ada orang lain yang lebih oke dibanding Mingyu?"

"Tentu ada. Aku!" Tiba-tiba Hansol menyeletuk, bergurai, memasang tampang sok keren. Padahal memang keren .g

"Ya! Chew Hansol! Kau kan sahabat baik Mingyu. Mengapa kau ingin menjadi saingannya?"

"Hahaha... Aku hanya bercanda. Sudah jelas kan, semua gadis di kelas ini pasti akan memilih Mingoo"

"Siapa bilang?" Celetuk sebuah suara dingin tiba-tiba. "Paling tidak, ada satu orang yang tidak akan memilih Mingyu. Yaitu aku!"

Kim Minyu menoleh ke arah Wonwoo. Hatinya tertohok. Dan ada beberapa tulang belulang yang mendadak terasa seperti dilolosi dari persendian tubuhnya. Kenapa bidadari jelita itu seakan membencinya? Padahal jujur saja, setiap hari setiap detik, Mingyu selalu bermimpi bisa menjadi kekasih Wonwoo. _Apa yang salah dariku Wonwoo-ya..._

Tentu saja sang biadadari tak dapat mendengar suara hati Mingyu. Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata it dengan wajah datar, ia kembali menunduk menekuni buku catatan milik Seungkwan, tidak peduli pada komentar yang diucapkan oleh teman-temannya Mingyu dan para fansnya.

Karena ia tidak mau peduli pada apapun yang terjadi di dunia ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat sekolah, Wonwoo tidak keluar kelas seperti biasa. Namun, kali itu ia tidak sendirian. Ada Mingyu yang sedang duduk santai di tempat duduknya. Ia melirik sang bidadari pujaannya. Untung saja gadis itu punya sifat tidak peduli pada sekitarnya, sehingga Mingyu bsa dengan leluasa memperhatikan gadis itu diam-diam.

Ia melihat Wonwoo mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berisi obat dari dalam tasnya. Mata Mingyu membelalak. Obat apa itu? Ia tidak tahu. Dan ketika Wonwoo memergoki pemuda itu sedang memperhatikannya, ia tidak jadi memasukan obat ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku?!" tanyanya galak.

Mingyu tergagap dan buru-buru mngalihkan pandangannya. Tapi beberpa saat kemudian, ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya. "Obat apa yang mau kau minum itu?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" jawab Wonwoo ketus.

"Baiklah... Mungkin aku bisa mengadu ke wali kelas kita. Kau tahu, sekolah ini harus bersih dari murid-murid pemakai..."

"Ini bukan narkoba pabo ya!" Wonwoo membelalakkan mata ke arah Mingyu. Ahh, gadis itu semakin manis saja...

"Lalu itu obat apa?"

"Hanya obat tidur! Kau tahu, setelah ini ada pelajaran Sejarah. Itu membuatku bosan dan aku sungguh ingin tidur di kelas."

"Huh dasar! Padahal kau sering bolos sekolah. Saat masuk pun kau tidak mau memperhatikan pelajaran!" gerutu Mingyu.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?! Jarang memperhatikan guru dan sering bercanda di kelas!" balas Wonwoo sengit. Setelah itu, ia meminum obatnya, memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tasnya, kemudia berlalu pergi meninggalkan kelas 2-A. Meninggalkan Kim Mingyu yang semakin lama semakin penasaran pada gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba terbesit di pikirannya untuk mengetahui obat apa yang dikonsumsi oleh pujaan hatinya itu. Ia menghampiri tempat duduk Wonwoo, membuka tasnya dan mengambil botol kecil berisikan obat yang berbentuk kapsul berwarna merah. Diluar botol itu ada tulisan ' _3 kali sehari, 1 kapsul'_.

Dahi Mingyu mengkerut. Apakah obat tidur harus ada aturan minum beberapa kali setiap harinya? jelas ini bukan obat tidur. Ini pasti obat dari dokter. Mingyu lalu teringat pamannya ada yang seorang dokter di rumah sakit besar. Lalu ia mencatat nama obat itu, lalu memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas Wonwoo. Ia berniat untuk menanyakan tentang obat itu kepada pamannya.

Mingyu mendesah. Padahal ia sengaja tidak istirahat di kantin karea ingin bersama dengan bidadainya di kelas. Tapi gadis itu malah meninggalkannya. Namuan Mingyu tidak menyerah. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlalu keluar kelas. Ia tahu di maan Jeon Wonwoo –nya itu bisa ditemukan saat jam istirahat. Kalau tidak di perpustakaan pasti di atap sekolah.

Karena jarak ke atap sekolah lebih dekat dari pada jarak ke perpustakaan, maka Mingyu memilih untuk ke sana terlebih dahulu. Dan ternyata benar.

Di sana, dengan background keindahan langit biru yang cerah, Jeon Wonwoo berdiri ramping namun setangguh pisau baja, cantik sekaligus misterius. Matanya yang tajam seolah sedang menerawang ke jauhan, ke sebuah dunia yanh tak pernah terjamah oleh peradaban. Mingyu perlahan mendekati gadis itu.

"Kau sedang memandangi apa?" Tanyanya pelan. Jeon Wonwoo terperanjat, baru menyadari ada orang di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tanyanya dengan suara dingin seperti biasa.

"Aku? Aku mengikutimu" jawabnya dengan santai.

"Wae? Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

Mingyu mengangkat bahunya dengan enteng. "Karena aku ingin bersamamu." Ia menangkap ekspresi terkejut dalam wajah Wonwoo.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin bersama siapapun. Aku ingin menyendiri. Kalau kau tidak ingin pergi dari sini, aku yang akan pergi."

Mingyu diam saja, tidak ingin menjawab. Matanya ikut menerawang ke arah langit.

"Baik, aku yang akan pergi." Kata Wonwoo tegas. Ia baru mau berbalik, namun tiba-tiba Mingyu menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Kajima.." kata Mingyu pelan. "Kumohon... tetaplah bersamaku... Angel."

Lagi-lagi Jeon Wonwoo terkesiap kaget. Angel... Selain Eommanya, belum pernah ada orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan nama itu. Beberapa saat kemudia ia tersentak dan segera melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Mingyu.

"Maaf, aku tidak tertarik untuk terlibat sesuatu yang melankolis denganmu!"

"Wae?"

"Apa kau pikir aku gadis bodoh? Apa kau pikir aku sama dengan gadis-gadis idiot yang selalu memujamu? Tidak, Kim Mingyu. Aku tidak sama dengan mereka!"

"Kau memang tidak sama dengan mereka. Kau berbeda, dan karena itu aku tertarik denganmu."

Jeon Wonwoo memicingkan matanya, curiga. "Kenapa aku harus percaya? Bisa saja kau dan teman-temanmu hanya bertaruh untuk menarik hatiku."

"Itu tidak benar! Aku menyukaimu, Wonwoo-ya" Kim Mingyu akhirnya menyatakan perasaannya.

Dan Jeon Wonwoo perlahan tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman sinis sebenarnya, namun itu cukup membuat jantung Mingyu berdesir-desir, menumbuhkan sebuah harapan di hatinya.

"Aku sungguh menyukaimu, Angel," ulang pemuda itu. "Tulus!"

"Tulus?" Jeon Wonwoo mendesis sinis. "Tidak, Mingyu. Kau tidak tulus menyukaiku. Kau hanya menyukai fisikku."

Mingyu terperanjat, kaget. Ia tidak menyangka Wonwoo akan berbicara seperti itu.

"Seandainya tubuhku seperti Seungkwan, apakah kau akan tetap tulus menyukaiku? Apakah kau akan tetap ingin bersama Angel?"

Pertanyaan Wonwoo itu semakin menohok Mingyu. Ia bungkam seribu bahasa.

"Tanyakan pada hatimu, apakah kau benar-benar tulus menyukaiku? Kalau tidak, buang jauh-jauh keinginanmu utntuk menarik perhatianku, karena aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki sepertimu!" Jeon Wonwoo mengakhiri kata-katanya, sebuah sengatan yang mematikan bagi Mingyu. Sebuah penolakan yang menyakitkan. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Kim Mingyu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh seorang gadis?

Laki-laki itu tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Namun tanpa sadar, ia malah berkata dengan suara tinggi, "Baiklah! Kau benar, aku tidak benar-benar menyukaimu! Mana mungkin aku menyukai yeoja aneh sepertimu? Tidak. Aku tidak menyukaimu, namun karena kau sudah menolakku, aku tak akan melepaskanmu! Aku akan membuat hidupmu menderita, karena aku tak ingin melihatmu bahagia! Ya! Jeon Wonwoo! Kau dengar?! Camkan itu baik-baik!"

Kim Mingyu yang tidak pernah ditolak oleh gadis itu pun tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Ia tidak sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Namun setelah ia selesai mengucapkannya itu, ia jadi meyesal dan merasa bersalah. Ia tidak ingin bidadari pujaan hatinya marah padanya. Ia sungguh tidak menyadari apa yang di ucapkannya barusan.

Namun reaksi yang diberikan oleh Jeon Wonwoo sungguh di luar dugaannya. Gadis itu malah tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman pahit, sebuah senyuman kegetiran. "Tenang sja," ucapnya pelan. "Keinginanmu sudah terwujud." Ia menatap Mingyu lekat-lekat.

Dan meskipun tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari ucapan Wonwoo, hati Mingyu merasa bagai tercabik begitu melihat goresan kekecewaan di mata bidadari itu. Entah kenapa, Mingyu tidak ingin membuat Wonwoo kecewa. Baginya, mungkin lebih baik kalau gadis itu bereaksi marah-marah, atau memukulnya dengan pukulan khas _taekwondonya_.

Tapi kenapa... kenapa gadis itu malah terlihat kecewa dan berkata seperti itu kepadanya? Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Perkataan yang telah ia ucapkan tidak dapat ditarik kembali.

Kim Mingyu hanya mampu terpaku di tempatnya saat melihat Angelina Jeon perlahan berbalik, dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Ia menatap gadis yang kecewa itu, seperti menatap seorang bidadari yang terluka.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

* * *

Annyeong^^ maaf updatenya lama, lagi sibuk buat laporan soalnya t.t

Oh iya gomawoo yg sudah review ff gaje ini^^ /bow

Untuk selanjutnya semoga bisa update cepat hehehe.

.

.

.

Mind to RnR?


End file.
